Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle
The Spectre ( ) is a Covenant ground assault/transportation vehicle. On first impressions, it could be considered analogous to the Warthog, if only in Covenant design and style. It is exclusive to Halo 2. Introduction The Spectre is a multi-troop armoured transport. It is a medium sized vehicle but maintains the high maneuverability most Covenant vehicles are renowned for. While slow (slower than the Ghost, faster than the Wraith), it can easily move while in confined spaces such as a tight box canyon (see The Great Journey). The Spectre's main weaknesses are a slow acceleration and speed, and that its occupants are fairly exposed. The rear-mounted plasma cannon is very dangerous, and can rapidly deplete an enemy's shield. The turret gives the advantage of a 360 degrees firing arc. It has the capacity to hold two passengers, a gunner, and a driver. Operation The Spectre, although slow, like other Covenant vehicles has the ability to rapidly increase its speed with the aid of a booster. It can do this at the cost of maneuverability. It offers two seating positions for passengers and thus allows them to add to the vehicles firepower with their own weaponry. These seats are completely exposed and as such the passengers are very vulnerable to small arms fire and splash damage from nearby explosions. The drivers seat is shielded by a protective metal carapace. It leaves the head of the driver exposed however and as a result leaves the driver prone to being sniped. The Spectre is much larger than the Ghost and thus heavier, as a result it flips less often as a result of grenades and other explosions. It provides a stable, mobile gun platform for heavy anti-infantry fire and a method of delivering troops into the heart of a battle. Its main advantage is probably (like most other Covenant vehicles) it can turn 360 degrees while still in the same spot, unlike the warthog which has to keep moving to turn. Deployment The Spectre, as with all Covenant land based vehicles, is delivered via dropship. So far only the Phantom has been seen to do this, but Spirits may be equally as capable. Appearances Spectres appear in Halo 2 only. However, Spectres were seen in the Halo E3 2000 Trailer, but did not make it into the final version of the game. Spectre in Combat The Spectre offers one defensive weapon, a rapid firing Plasma Cannon placed at the rear of the vehicle offering 360 degrees of fire. This particular cannon is unlike any other in the Covenant arsenal, instead of 'glob' of magnetized plasma the weapon appears to fire a beam. In this respect it has more in common with the Covenant Carbine than a Plasma Cannon, however it may be that the plasma is simply moving very fast, and therefore appears as a streak of blue instead of a glob. Also, it could be that the plasma cannon fires true plasma beams, and is a modification of the normal plasma cannon. Its known that Cortana modyphied the plasma cannons of the Covenant Cruisers to fire beams instead of bolts The weapon is devastatingly powerful and can cut through infantry with ease. However against vehicles it fares poorly. The rounds fired actually bounce off of Wraith and Scorpion armour doing minimal damage. It's accuracy makes it very useful against Banshees. Use in Multiplayer .]] It is generally unused in multiplayer. The Spectre somewhat slow when compared to other vehicles in multiplayer such as the Ghost and Warthog, thus making the Spectre a so-so vehicle to run over enemies, giving them time to roll or jump over. The Spectre is the most likely choice for getting to the top of Coagulation and Burial Mounds to glitch to the top of those maps, because it doesn't flip as easily, and can be boosted for long periods of time. When on top of the map, they have almost a complete view of everything below, and players have a great opportunity to snipe others. Character Compatibility *Elites *Brutes *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia *It seems that during the creation of Halo: Combat Evolved the Spectre was a vehicle that Bungie had in mind but ended up on the cutting room floor. At the time it seems to have been called the Shadow. It can be seen in the Halo E3 2000 Trailer. *If you press and hold A while driving, the air brake will engage. The front end will rise, enabling you to climb some walls. *In Halo 3 it seems to have been replaced by the Prowler, which is a very similar Brute vehicle. *It's rumored that the Spectre will appear in Halo Wars. Of course, this is only a rumor. *The turret shots bounce off of heavy armored vehicles like Wraiths and Scorpions. Related Links *Warthog - UNSC equivalent of the Spectre. *Prowler - Brute (Covenant Loyalist) equivalent of the Spectre. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles